Pacifiers have been in existence for many years to support the extra need for the infant to suckle. Pacifiers are typically made from latex or rubber materials with a mouth guard and a holding ring. Teething Rings are used to lessen the aggravation associated with new teeth breaking through the gums and help push new teeth through.